A Page In Their Storybook
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Just another page in the story of Castle & Beckett. Post-Countdown


**Honestly, it's not my best work but it was one of those things that I had to write before I went crazy. It's cheesy but I don't much care. I hope a few of you enjoy it. Thanks for taking the time to read it if you get past the author's note. Reviews, as always, are cherished, loved, and reciprocated with cookies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

He had no idea how he had gotten there; one moment he had been writing and the next he was standing outside Kate Beckett's apartment. He hadn't seen her in a week – not since he left the precinct when Josh had arrived. The last five days had been spent with Alexis, trying to chase away the chill in his bones, and writing furiously on the newest Nikki Heat novel. Now, he stood with hand ready to knock on her door and he hesitated; they had parted awkwardly and he had no idea if she even really wanted to see him at the moment.

"Castle?" He was pulled from his thoughts when she yanked the door open, "what are you doing here?"

"I-" His voice caught in his throat when he took in the sight of her, "Nirvana? Really? I never figured you for a Kurt Cobain groupie."

"They were huge when I was a teenager, Castle." Her hair was damp and curly from her shower and she stood before him barefoot in ripped up jeans and an oversize Nirvana tee shirt. She gave him a hard look before standing to the side to let him in, "I thought you weren't going to be back until Monday. What happened to the Hamptons?"

"My daughter's need to be a straight A student." He shrugged, "We got back yesterday morning and I've been locked up in my office writing ever since. I guess I... writing walked? One minute I was typing furiously and the next I was standing in front of your door."

"Writing walked?" She chuckled and moved her guitar off the couch to make room for them, "I wonder if that ever happened to Hemingway..."

"The man was a drunk... so, probably."

He swallowed hard and looked around, "Where's Josh?"

"My guess would be somewhere in Haiti." She shrugged noncommittally, "He left the day after you. For good."

"You broke up?" She nodded, "Was it ugly?"

"Castle!" She backhanded his arm, "Do you really need more fodder for Nikki Heat?"

"No," He laughed, "I was just wondering if I should hunt him down and punch his pretty face in."

"I don't think your hand can take another beating this year, Chuck Norris," She smiled and turned on the couch to look directly at him, "And no, it wasn't ugly. It was a long over due grown up conversation."

"Boring."

"Incredibly so," Her lower lip was trapped between her teeth and she chewed at it anxiously as she pondered her next question, "Hey, Castle?"

"Yeah?"

She had to hear him say it because knowing it without really knowing it was eating away at her. She picked at a thread on her jeans as she spoke, "What were you going to say that day at the precinct?"

His lips were pursed and he wiggled his jaw from side to side, "Honestly?" She nodded again, "That maybe it's time we stop avoiding the inevitable. I'm so tired of fighting it, Kate, I want to take you out to dinner and listen to Nirvana with you. I want to give us a shot because I think we're worth it. I don't want another Monday like that one to come around and have you not know how I feel."

Words faltered on her lips and tears blurred her vision as she looked down at their intertwined fingers, wondering at what moment they had started holding hands. She breathed deeply, "Do you have to be such a good writer?"

"I meant it." He promised and squeezed her fingers reassuringly, "Now, turnabout's fair play, what were going to say in the freezer before we passed out."

"I just..." She sniffled, "if we were going to die a freezing cold death I didn't want you to die without knowing how much I love you."

"Good," He chuckled, "I'm kind of crazy about you, Kate Beckett."

She let out a sharp laugh, "I'm kind of crazy about you too, Richard Castle."

Then he kissed her and the page of their storybook turned.


End file.
